


Día solitario

by FJKimi (RyujiTawara)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Inspired by Music, Platonic Relationships, Post-Aizen Sousuke
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujiTawara/pseuds/FJKimi
Summary: Luego de perder sus poderes como shinigami, Ichigo regresa a la azotea del instituto para recordar los viejos tiempos.
Relationships: Arisawa Tatsuki & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 1





	Día solitario

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en la canción "Lonely day" de System Of a Down.  
> Escrito originalmente en octubre de 2015, sin fecha específica.  
> Publicado y borrado en esa misma plataforma, reeditado para publicarse en AO3.

Era una tarde calurosa, el sol brillaba intensamente sobre el cielo, los jóvenes del colegio se preparaban para salir de sus clases. Pero ese día el joven de naranja cabellera no entró a su ultima clase, quiso quedarse en la azotea, no le dijo a nadie a donde iba ni que se iba, solo se alejó de sus amigos y quiso estar un tiempo solo.

Los recuerdos le aquejaron rápidamente, llegaron a su mente y a su corazón. Sintió como si le apretujaran el pecho, de nuevo. Si bien había intentado no pensar en la despedida de Rukia, perder sus poderes, era paradójico como al mismo tiempo, se sentía mas tranquilo de no pelear más. No tener que librar ninguna otra guerra. Por eso, el estar en un lugar tan lleno de memorias como la azotea de su escuela le llenaba de nostalgia y una alegría amarga, pero quería estar ahí y recordar cada momento como si fuera la primera vez.

La primera vez que habló con Rukia en privado, la primera vez que almorzaron juntos, la primera vez que ella probó la comida del mundo humano, o las veces en las que iban solo a platicar o a planear alguna estrategia para combatir hollows. Añoraba eso con ansias. Extrañaba sus poderes, los poderes que ella le dio. La fuerza que con ella encontró, la determinación de proteger a los que amaba; él siempre quiso proteger y Rukia lo ayudó, estuvo con el entrenándole, animándole a seguir adelante…

Y todo paso tan rápido, tan imprevisto, tan intenso, que cuando reconoció lo importante que era esa mujer para él, ya no la tenía.

Perdido entre la vacilación de sus pensamientos no se percató cuando Tatsuki se sentó a su lado, solo lo hizo cuando escucho su voz.

—Ichigo, ¿estás bien? —inquirió la joven mirándole a los ojos con preocupación.

—Estoy bien Tatsuki, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí. Yo siempre voy a estar bien —respondió secamente Ichigo, quien intentó sonreír.

Pero su amiga notó la melancolía en el rostro de Ichigo, a la par de ver como su sonrisa se desvaneció con la última frase.

—Sé que mientes, te conozco lo suficiente y sé que no lo estás. Sé que no estás bien desde que terminó la guerra, sé que perdiste tus poderes…—hizo una pausa en sus palabras, parpadeo y reanudó su frase mientras su amigo escuchaba con atención—. Orihime me lo contó todo. No tienes de que avergonzarte o temer, estoy contigo. Todos estamos contigo.

Excepto Rukia.

—Estoy bien Tatsuki —suspiró de manera amarga y con la voz entrecortada—, solo…solo necesito un tiempo a solas.

—No tienes por qué cargar con todo esto…

—Tengo que. Así eran las cosas antes, así han sido siempre —contestó mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a su amiga.

—Yo no sé qué estés pasando exactamente, no entiendo bien todo, no comprendo eso del mundo espiritual, de los shinigamis, de los hollows, de los espadas, de la guerra. No sé bien de esas cosas, pero quiero ayudarte, a ti y a Orihime. También sé que la guerra dejo consecuencias graves, saldremos juntos de esto.

El joven siguió dándole la espalda, se acercó lo suficientemente cerca a la barda de metal que cubría la azotea, y dirigió su mirada hacia el sol que yacía ocultándose entre las nubes. Solo el cielo había sido testigo de las fervientes batallas que tuvieron que enfrentar. Incluso con Tatsuki a su lado y Orihime, Ishida y Chad, se sentía muy solo, no lograba sentirse mejor. Desde que perdió sus poderes trato de rehacer su vida, pero fue en vano. ¿Cómo podría proteger a sus seres queridos si no era un shinigami? 

La primera vez que perdió a Rukia, él entrenó para hacerse más fuerte e ir a rescatarla, y los que serían desde entonces sus mejores amigos lo acompañaron en lo que fue la gran aventura de su juventud. Por ella conoció a los hombres más fuertes del _Seireitei_ , y al mismo tiempo, a los más nobles, e incluso peleó con su hermano, todo con objeto de salvarla. Al final, cada uno de ellos, Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu y quienes se les unieron en el camino, terminaron encontrando una fortaleza interior hasta entonces, desconocida. Su vida y la de sus amigos había cambiado, solo por una extraña a la que conoció, una extraña les cambió la vida. ¿O había sido decisión involuntaria seguir ese camino?

—¿No dirás nada cierto?

Ichigo no le contestó, seguía mirando el atardecer, unas lágrimas resbalaron sobre sus mejillas no era capaz de dar la cara. Apretaba los puños con frustración y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caerse, pero quería ver ese atardecer por completo, tal y como lo hizo con Rukia alguna vez.

—Respetaré tu silencio solo quiero que sepas que cuentas con todos nosotros. Te queremos Ichigo, siempre has cuidado de nosotros, no solo salvaste a la ciudad, nos salvaste a nosotros, eres nuestro héroe.

Dicho esto, la joven se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando solo a Ichigo. Tatsuki se preocupaba por su amigo; pero no podía obligarle a hablar, lo mejor era dejarle solo.

«Héroe», meditó y quizá si era cierto. Se había convertido inevitablemente en eso gracias a una extraña que luego se volvió su mejor amiga. ¿La amaba? Incluso si lo hacía o llegaba a hacerlo, Rukia estaba lejos, donde ahora él no podía ni siquiera verla. No le servía de nada.

Su corazón lo resentía todo. Esa fue su mayor derrota, perderla, dejarla ir.

Mientras se perdía en la tristeza de sus pensamientos no se percató cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre él y a empaparlo. Cuando lo notó las clases ya habían terminado y él se encontraba todavía en la azotea, sentado y mirando fijamente hacia el cielo como esperando a que un milagro sucediera y le devolviera la sonrisa.

Nada sucedió.

Decidió regresar a su casa y a medio camino comenzó a llover de nuevo. Parecía más bien que era su corazón el que lloraba y exteriorizaba aquel dolor que le carcomía el alma. De pronto sintió que una mano, muy pequeña, estaba posada sobre su hombro y lo acariciaba con ternura, para cuando se volteó, no había nada, no había nadie. ¿Habría sido su imaginación? ¿Habría sido su mente jugándole una broma? Sonrió para sus adentros, fuera real o no, era todo lo que necesitaba para continuar. Quiso pensar que Rukia era solo el puente que el necesitaba para convertirse en el hombre que debía ser, y no precisamente su destino.

«Es un día que me alegro de haber sobrevivido», Ichigo quiso mantener ese pensamiento.

Días más tarde, comprendió finalmente que algunas personas formaban parte la vida y a veces se iban, dejarlas ir parte del crecimiento y la madurez. Él había sobrevivido y salvado a otros, un destino que no pidió, pero que aceptó. «Gracias, Rukia».

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustan mucho Ichigo y Rukia, antes de manera romántica, ahora de modo platónico.  
> Siempre he creído que Bleach debió terminar luego de la batalla contra Aizen, así que mucho de lo que escribí es posterior a esa saga. De cualquier modo, Bleach fue uno de los mangas que más disfruté cuando era adolescente, le tengo mucho cariño a estos fics, así que los reescribí, los edité, corregí y aquí están.  
> ¿Subiré más fanfics viejos? !Quien sabe!  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
